All About Us
|artist = Jordan Fisher |year = 2016 |nogm = 3 (P2) 2 (P1/P3) |dg = / / |mode = Trio |pc = / / to / / |gc = / / to / Golden Fizz/Golden Fizz |lc = |pictos= 168 |perf = Céline Baron (P1) Jerky Jessy (P2) Sarah Magassa (P3) }}"All About Us" de Jordan Fisher este în , și 舞力全开2017. Descrierea Dansatorilor The routine is a trio; the lead dancer is a boy and the backup dancers are girls. All three of them are surrounded by a white outline line, which that is surrounded by a black line. P1 P1 wears a mint green beanie and brown sunglasses. She wears a blue jacket that's covering a pink shirt, a blue skirt, green socks, and black boots with a pink sole. P2 P2 has brown hair, a neon pink and mint green sweater, black pants with fractal patterns the same color as his shirt, and generic blue sneakers. His appearance is based off Jordan Fisher. P3 P3 has long brown hair brushed to the side, hipster glasses, a caped shirt that is purple on top and orange on bottom, blue ripped jeans and white sneakers with green socks. At one point during the bridge of the song, the dancer's color scheme will temporarily consist of a bronze brown and a golden yellow. At the moment Gold Move 3 is executed, the dancers will become black with gold outlines, before returning to their regular color scheme for the final chorus. AllAboutUs Coach 1.png|P1 AllAboutUs Coach 2.png|P2 AllAboutUs Coach 3.png|P3 Background The background consists mainly of lines and fractal patterns. When the song starts, the background is a white backdrop that has a turquoise line that will travel to the right, revealing the dancers. Whenever the dancer's arms are diagonal, turquoise streaks will appear and follow their arm movement. In the first verse of the song, stripes and drawings appear in the background as the song progresses. When the chorus hits, the background turns black, and lines with dots that turn into rainbow fractal pattern that flashes to the beat of the song. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1 & 2: Quickly move your right arm to the side with your right leg in the back. Gold Move 3: Slowly raise your arms up. (P2 only) el rarito.png|Gold Moves 1 & 2 AllAboutUsGM.gif|Gold Moves 1 & 2 in-game AllAboutUsGM2.PNG|Gold Move 3 1fbk4l.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Trivia *This is the fourth song by Jordan Fisher in the franchise, after Falling For Ya, Gotta Be Me, and That’s How We Do. This is the first of them to be in the main series. *This is the fifth song in where the lead dancer has more Gold Moves than the backup dancers. It is preceded by #thatPOWER (On-Stage), The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?), Happy (Sing Along) and Boys (Summertime Love). *The background in the chorus after the sung part is grey instead of white on Wii. *P3's avatar has shorter hair than the actual coach. Gallery Allaboutus.png|''All About Us'' AllAboutUsMenu.png|''All About Us'' on the Just Dance 2017 menu 00000087.png|''Just Dance 2017'' cover AllAboutUsP3Ava.png|P3's avatar AllaboutusBTS.png|Behind the scenes all about us bts.png|Behind the scenes AllAboutUsP1.png|P1 AllAboutUsP2.png|P2 AllAboutUsP3.png|P3 Videos Jordan Fisher - All About Us (Official Video) Just Dance 2017 - All About Us References Site Navigation en:All About Uses:All About Usfr:All About Uspt-br:All About Usru:All About Ustl:All About Us